Diabolik Lovers: Información de Proyectos
by MigLi-san
Summary: Actualización ocasional sobre novedades de mis fanfic. Posibles encuestas, trivias, sorteos o debates. Inspirado en calmar las inciertas dudas sobre mi alarmante procrastinación y el temor de que no actualice nada nunca más.
1. VOTACIONES

Estaban todos sentados, excepto aquel Mukami castaño. Los Tsukinami también estaban allí, pero nadie los necesitaba, y no habían sido siquiera convocados a la tan misteriosa: "A.Y.A.V", Karl Heinz y Richter, luego de su drabble crack "Falling to Desire", se suicidaron, así que no estaban.

Asociación de Amor Yaoi Vampírico.

Los actores del reparto, esperaban las instrucciones de su guionista.

-Tsk...- Susurró cruzado de brazos el albino.

Las caras de todos, menos de un integrante con sombrero, expresaban total tensión.

-¿¡Y quien dijo que yo quería una continuación, eh!?- Exclamó tomando sus cabellos rojos con molestia- ¡Consulten antes con Ore-sama! ¡O aumenten mi paga de Takoyakis si quieren que acceda!

Otro, en una esquina, deseaba dulces mientras estrujaba más su peluche, decidió guardar silencio, pues se sentía un decorado que nadie usaba. Pues nunca tuvo una historia o capítulo para él solo. Eso de ser personaje secundario lo estaba cabreando.

-Por Dios, ¿Puedes mantener la calma?, aún debemos escuchar la explicación de esa...Dama.- Ajustó sus lentes con desdén.

-Cállense...Y tú, Subaru...¿No querrás que gane él, verdad?- Preguntó recostado en el sofá, mientras señalaba a un punto inexacto de la pared con los ojos cerrados, tratando de atinar al ser de guantes y cabellos oscuros.

Por su parte, el menor de la familia, guardó silencio. Allí estaba dos de sus co-protagonistas y no sabía a cual elegir.

-¡Tu y Azusa son unos infieles!, poseo un solo breve capítulo con él, mientras resulta que con ese pervertido de allí- Señaló al trillizo de pelo ondulado. -¡Tiene un one-shot lemon con el!

-Yo...Lo...Lamento mucho...- Repuso la mirada en sus heridas, apenado. -Pero...No ha sido mi decisión...Si no de ella.

-¡Pero tu lo has permitido! ¿A quien prefieres, eh?, ¡Yo poseo la Yumaconda!- Cabreado, el mas alto de todos, se acercó a su hermano de expresión triste.

-Nfu~, si hemos disfrutado, de echo, hemos sido su primer lemon Yaoi, ¿No es así?, si quieres...- Amplió su sonrisa. -Puedes unirte a nosotros si es que ganamos.

-Si serás, maldit-

-¡YA, YA , YA!, ¿Alguien quiere oir a Ore-sama?, yo ya finalicé, ¡No quiero ser la pasiva de ese híbrido nunca más! ¡¿Quien se cree esa mujer, Dios?!

El morocho lo observó, luego de cerrar su libro, haciendo un sonido de sentencia al chocar las tapas contra sus respectivas hojas. Una mirada gélida se posó sobre él.

-Yo no entiendo...- Dijo antes de que si quiera aquel de la familia contraria pudiese responder. -Como esta mujer ha hecho esto...Porque si mal no recuerdo, al inicio yo estaba con él...

Ajustó sus guantes, mientras se refería al líder de la otra familia, recordando el episodio numero 19 de _Me Enseñas a Amar_.

Mientras, el que permanecía callado, repiqueteaba los pies sobre el suelo al ritmo de una melodía de molestia, los pucheros y la mano sosteniendo su cabeza, eran gestos que permanecían intactos.

-Me estoy perdiendo la grabación de un comercial por esto...¡Subaru se queda conmigo! ¡ _El Mejor Regalo_ va a ganar!

- _Me Enseñas a Amar_ continuará, te follarás a Ayato, o el a ti.

-¡Yo a el!, digo...No me queda de otra, ¡No lo hago porque Ore-sama lo desee!, es que, es que...

-¡Yo no seré la pasiva!- Rebatió el idol -Y con Subarin no lo soy ¡Va a ganar _El Mejor Regalo_!- Le sonrió a todas las chicas que estaban leyéndolo, mientras les guiñaba el ojo, como haciendo una publicidad de aquel nombrado fanfic.

-Que mal educada, ser tan impuntual.- Observó el reloj, luego sus ojos magenta observaron de reojo al morocho.

Este le devolvió la mirada, y el pelirrojo narcisista bufó molesto.

-¡Que no iré con nadie! ¿Porque estoy en la mayoría de fanfics?, _Me Enseñas a Amar, Dime Onii-Chan_ \- El pelirrojo lo observó con molestia ante el titulo nombrado. - _De Regalo, un Jazmín, El Mejor Regalo_ , ¡Y ahora _El Retorno de una Daga_!, ¡¿PORQUE A MI?!

-Por linda, linda pasiva~- El de ojos verdes y voz aterciopelada rió. -Como Kou.

-¿Que yo que?- Su mirada se ensombreció.

-Queda claro que, en _Un Parque,_ yo fui el activo~

-¡No!

-Nfuu~, si~

-¡Que no!

-Silencio.- Aclamó el responsable de los Sakamaki.

-Dejen dormir.- Aclamó el no responsable, pero si mayor de los Sakamaki.

-Siendo un bueno para nada, no creo que tengas derecho a pedir eso...

-Pues que sepan que esa loca fujoshi les planea un Yaoi a ustedes dos.- Aclaró el adicto al azúcar.

-Oh...Cierto...La escuché...Hablando sola con la pared y...Y...- Se quedó en blanco, intentando recordar.

-¿¡Que, queee!? ¿¡Shu con Reiji!?- Rompió una pared.

-¿Celos?- Los rubios cabellos se despeinaban aún mas a medida que intentaba encontrar una posición cómoda entre los cojines, mas parecia no importarle los planes de esa loca autora para con él y su menos querido hermano.

-¡N-no!

-O quizás celos de mi.

-D-de ti tampoco, Reiji.- Miró molesto hacia otro lado, mientras el de ojos azules cantaba una silenciosa victoria con su sonrisa.

-Oh, ahí viene...- Dejó el libro colgando en su mano.

Un coro celestial sonó, mas nadie entraba en escena, dejando a todos en júbilo y expectación. Entonces, a penas se abrió un poco la puerta de aquella mansión que no pertenecía a ninguna de las dos familias, comenzó una melodía extraña. Guitarras, batería y gritos estridentes coreaban la entrada de una...¿Mujer?

-¿Mujer o hombre?- Preguntó con duda el trillizo. -¿¡U otra chichinashi!?

-¿Es eso Heavy Metal?- Preguntó el rubio.

-Era eso o Dilplo.- comentó.

-Hola...MigLi...Chan...

-¡Hi, hi, vampires! ¿Que tal todo?- Añadió la creadora de todas esas pervertidas historias en donde tergiversó un harem reverso, por uno Yaoi.

-¡Te voy a destrozar!, ¡Estoy en casi todos los fanfics!- El de ojos rojos se abalanzó sobre ella, mas quedó de piedra al notar que mas que disgusto, la mujer estaba encantada.

-Soy mas S, pero...¡Si es Subarin, puedo ser lo que el quiera!

-Diugh, que enferma.- Citó Ayato.

-¡Inclusive insinuaste un yo x Shu en _Desire Masks_!- Apretó los dientes con ira.

-Oh si, no sé si algunas lectoras lo habrán notado~

-En fin...- Dijeron al unísono Reiji y Ruki, mas el de lentes prosiguió a hablar tras ver al morocho asentir para cederle la palabra. -Hablemos de lo que nos compete, ¿Para que fuimos citados aquí?

La castaña, casi morocha, observó con cara de obviedad.

-Vamos che, que lo dije en la carta, ¿No?

-Si, sobre una votación y la continuación de un fanfic a elección.

-Sah, yo doy opciones y mis amadas y sus amadas lectoras, pos votan.

-¡No quiero!- Subaru iba a estallar.

-¡Vos te callás, pasiva!- Su voz era demasiado fuerte y grave, todos permanecieron estáticos. -Cuestión...Yo les voy a dar opciones: _Desire Masks, Aburrimiento de una Noche, El Mejor Regalo, De Regalo un Jazmin y Un Parque_...

-Osease; yo también participo.- Reiji miró a Subaru con una mueca de lo que parecería ser satisfacción. El de cabellos blancos apartó la mirada, y sorprendió a todos, no acotando nada.

-Si, Ruki y Ayato también, Kou, y bueno, Azusa y Raito también.

-Nfu~, votenme~, aseguro causar varios suspiros con un buen lemon, ya sea con el lindo Azu o Kou-chan!...

-No.- Sentenció la de ojos oscuros, de echo, la única "mujer" allí presente.

-¿Que~?- Canturreó en respuesta.

-Ya tienen lemon en _Aburrimiento de una Noche_ , no va a haber mas, sería una leve continuación, de al menos dos capítulos desarrollando algo más en su historia, según que sugieran las escritoras, será la única historia, que tendrá libre albedrío de sugerencias, excepto el lemon.

-Ehh~

-Pero...Y si desean...?

-No lo sé, veremos. Es como un recoveco legal.- Puntualizó sacando mágicamente un paquete de papas fritas. -En el caso de _Desire Masks_ , será una continuación con otro lemon, todo en temática de otra celebración con máscaras...¿Y que mejor evento que la cercana navidad?, ya tengo todo planeado por si desean esa, de echo, es la que tengo mas en claro, ya que carece de trama, igual que el resto de one-shots nombrados en este sin sentido de publicación. Cabe agregar, que una lectora ha proporcionado la sugerencia del sadomasoquismo agregado, y puede que lo haga si me lo confirman con su votación. Un parque puede ser autoconclusivo o lemon.

El pelirrojo quedó de piedra al oir eso.

-De ser golpeado a golpear...- Taciturno, observó a aquel que alguna vez usó un látigo en él: Reiji.

-¿Entonces, que sucede con _De Regalo, un_ _Jazmín_?- Cuestionó el observado.

-Lemon, o final autoconclusivo.

-Ya veo...

-En fin...Paso a explicar todo todo...- Tomó aire, pues cuando hablaba no paraba. -Tenemos cinco one-shots: _Desire Masks, Aburrimiento de una Noche, De Regalo un Jazmín, Un Parque_ y _El Mejor Regalo_ , ¿Okey?

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Desde ya, _Desire Masks_ está DECIDIDO que no será autoconclusivo, lemon hard y punto. _Aburrimiento de una Noche_ , se puede elegir lo que antoje, y veré que triunfa. _De Regalo, un Jazmín_ , será o autoconclusivo, decidirán si se suma o no el lemon. _El Mejor Regalo_ por su parte, sólo el lemon. _Un Parque_ tendrá lemon, o un final utoconclusivo. Votarán su favorito, tengan o no cuenta, por Review, no PM, y pondrán que quieren exactamente sobre ese one-shot de las opciones que dí. Eso es todo.

-Que irresponsable, debes de dar un plazo, humana.

-Ah, si...- Odiaba que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, así que lanzó una mirada de rencor que fue totalmente ignorada por el fan de la vajilla. -Dos, DOS semanitas, con esto quiero decir que del 25 de Noviembre al 8 de Diciembre, están abiertas las votaciones. Si tienen sugerencias sobre el lemon, el lugar, o alguna frase que quieran leer, pueden decirla. ¿Falta algo señor Reiji?

-No, supongo que ahora quedará claro.

-Bien, igual, saldré de aquí y pondré las opciones mas abajo, nuevamente.

-Perfecto.

-Sayo~- Se fue atando sus largos cabellos, rumbo a preparase algo de comer.

Todos quedaron con dudas, miedos y mucha ira acumulada.

Y entonces...

* * *

 **ONE-SHOT'S PARTICIPANTES:**

 **Desire Masks (RukixAyato):**

Opción 1 (única): Lemon SM.

 **Aburrimiento de una Noche (RaitoxAzusa):**

Opción 1: Queda a libre elección.

 **De Regalo, un Jazmín (ReijixSubaru) (Autoconclusiva):**

Opción 1: Lemon

Opción 2: No hay Lemon.

 **El Mejor Regalo (KouxSubaru):**

Opción 1 (única): Lemon.

 **Un Parque (RaitoxKou):**

Opción 1: Lemon

Opción 2: Final autoconclusivo

 **CIERRE DE VOTACIONES:**

 **8 de Diciembre.**

Plazo en total: 2 semanas para decidir.

 **REQUISITOS:**

-Obviamente haber leído la historia que van a votar.

-Tener ganas de elegir, sea o no sea con cuenta en Fanfiction, todos los votos se tendrán en cuenta.

-Aclarar el nombre del one-shot y su respectiva opción.

-Sugerir ideas si así lo desean. (Requisito no obligatorio)

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **-** Se intentará, ya que es un regalo por navidad, que la continuación tenga incluida temática de la misma.

 **-** En caso de haber empate en las votaciones, habrá interferencia de mi parte, contandose mi voto también. (Aunque es muy improbable un empate)

 **-** Se intentará que la continuación posea la misma cantidad de palabras que su antecesor.

- **AUTOCONCLUSIVO=** Osease, que es un final cerrado, feliz por ser navidad y fin, comieron perdices por siempre.

 **Al día siguiente, 9 de Diciembre, o hasta dos días pasada la fecha, se publicarán los resultados en otro capítulo.**

* * *

¡Y eso es todo!

Estaba con esta idea rondando, pero VampireWhite terminó de darme el empujón, muchas gracias senpai. (Si, no quiero ser yo la senpai, joder)

Y así están las cosas, violando las leyes de Fanfiction que me prohíben subir notas de autora como capítulos o historias aparte...¡Las quiero!

Sayo~


	2. RESULTADOS

_Un día nueve de Diciembre..._

Llegaba cansada, en el empleo su jefe (una especie de Christian Grey buenorro, pero a su vez fruta prohibida, madura en manos de una mujer con anillo de oro en el anular), la presionó demasiado aquel día, sinceramente, era el demonio cuando se le cruzaban algunos cables de manera ocasional y repentina. Se sentó, mas bien se acostó en la cama como si no hubiese tocado un colchón en días. Su escuálido cuerpo mulléndose en ella era la sensación mas placentera del día, libre de tensiones.

Pero recordó, había algo importante que hacer.

De inmediato y con prisas, tomó su santuario entre sus manos, y comenzó a escribir, el futuro de la comunidad fujoshi, marcando una nueva era.

-Bueno, saben porque estamos todos reunidos aquí hoy.- Sentencié con voz autoritaria, aunque no me salía muy bien, solo en situaciones muy serias puedo tener real autoridad.

-No nos hagas esperar mas, mujer.- Yuma me miró impaciente, aunque el no tenga nada que ver en el asunto...Supongo que está preocupado por el futuro de Azusa en garras del pervertidirijillo de Raito.

-Tch...- Mi albino violable, sonrojado y apretando los puños, no acotó nada mas. Siempre tan comunicativo y claro el. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Bueno...- Mis nexos siempre son los mismos "Bueno, "am", "como saben", "y decía", en fin, proseguí a hablar pensando en lo repetitiva que me vuelvo a veces. -Tengo las votaciones.

-Desde ayer las tienes.- Me echó en cara el violable, pero demasiado educado Reiji Sakamaki. -Aunque tu irresponsabilidad nos las dirá hoy.

Si, si, soy un fastidio irresponsable, ¡Lo sé joder!, solo atiné a restarle importancia y cruzarme de brazos. Mi semblante era serio, decidí clavar la mirada en el resto de mis shippeables vampiros. Ruki parecía indiferente, ayer hubiera jurado que algunos que otros nervios tenía, el lindo morocho parecía haberse calmado en el paso de las horas. Raito, reía infantil y pervertido como siempre, con esa voz aterciopelada y esas sonrisas que no demuestran si está tenso, tiene ganas de cagar, o piensa en mañana hacer...No sé, los deberes, o meter a su Raito viril en alguna hembra. Kanato...Bueno, Kanato es Kanato, es y será siempre mi bipolar loco del oso parlante que se queda en un rincon, es mi personaje mas...Ignorado, el pobrecillo...

¿Y Ayato?, Ayato estaba sentado en el mejor sillón que poseía la mansión, claro...No vaya a ser que le demos una banqueta de plástico ¡Por Dios!, MORIRÍA DE UN INFARTO. Bueno, el pelirrojo sangre de vaca estaba ahí, altivo como siempre, esa parte mas odiosa en el, al menos a mi criterio. Como amo-odio a ese chico de mirada felina. Por otro lado...La mirada se clavó en Shu, el objeto inanimado, inerte del lugar, esa estatua pesada e inmóvil...El rubio príncipe oso dormilón, tan bello y tan...Quietito, como para echarsele encima y violarlo con gusto. Me fui de tema, el estaba como siempre ¿Esperaba algun cambio?, imposible, aunque tratándose de Subaru...Sus celos...Pero no, estaba ahí, estoico e indiferente, casual.

Kou era peculiar, giraba por entre todos nosotros, no le podía ver fácilmente el rostro, parecía con hormigas en el trasero, alguien le dio demasiado Red Bull a ese pibe.

Si, muy argentina yo, rellenando con mi vocabulario esto, por si algun moderador ve que esto es nota de autora y decide borrar la noticia antes de que llegue a mis lectoras.

-¡¿Y?!- Tsundere Tsunbaru me apura y yo me asusto.

-Bueno, la pelea estuvo reñida, ¡No imaginan cuanto!- Río nerviosa, ¿Porque río nerviosa?

-Oh~ ¿Contra quien competí tan arduamente?- Acomoda su sombrero, y me planteo si montarme una orgía con todos, ya que estamos, esta es mi imaginación, mi escrito y mis dedos en el teclado...Pero bueno, no puedo y lloro.

-De echo, no obtuviste ni un voto.- Descarto el RaitoxAzusa de inmediato, siendo expeditiva.

-¿¡Ah!?- Subaru se asusta, parece expectante de que alguien gane urgente así no le toca a el asumir otra vez roles de uke. Mi hermoso y preferido uke muerde-almohadas.

¡Mi Onodera Ritsu 2!

-Entonces...¿Quien...Ganó, MigLi?- My creepy Azusa sujeta con fuerza la venda que cubre a Justin.

-D-

-¡Obviamente he ganado yo!, ¡Prepárate para ser penetrado, Subaru!

-D-

-¡¿AAAH?! ¡No quiero más humillación!- Me mira. -Dí que ganó y juro que te parto el rostro de un puñetazo.

-Esperen...- Intento añadir algo pero enseguida soy interrumpida por el oji-lila.

-¡TEDDY Y YO NOS HARTAMOS! ¡NO PARTICIPAMOS EN NADA, Y ENCIMA DEBEMOS ACUDIR A ESTA ABURRIDA REUNIÓN! ¡TEEEEEDDY!- Llora con su peluche y sale corriendo.

-Hay...Que...quemar ese...peluche...

-Apoyo la moción.- Reiji asiente con la cabeza.

-Cállate, piromaniaco.- Se levanta del sillón, pasándome en altura como una jirafa a una hormiga mientras se acomoda su saco, logrando dejarlo aún mas desprolijo.

-¡Escuchen!- Aclamo el orden el el tribunal, todos me observan fijamente y por un instante logran intimidarme.

Ruki se me acerca lentamente, y me planteo seriamente (a pesar de amar el Yaoi con locura), hacer un fic con un Ooc que me caracterice y follarme al morocho. Pero la descarto, sería un fracaso alguien parecido a mi como prota.

-Dime, ¿He ganado?- Me clava la mirada, y yo con la cabeza alzada...

Niego.

-No.

-¿¡QUE!?- Preguntan todos los restantes al unísono.

-Como oyeron.

-Todos muy en el fondo sabíamos que " _Desire Masks"_ tenía gran potencial, prometía ganar...- Acomodó sus lentes, sus ojos magenta se perdieron por un momento, luego, recorrieron uno a uno a todos sus hermanos, y a los integrantes Mukami también. -¿Entonces quien...?

-Explico;- Carraspee un poco para aclarar la voz. -Me sorprendí hasta yo...Ruki y Ayato apuntaban alto...Vaya que estaban obteniendo votos a lo loco pero...Yo creí, en el fondo de mi, que " _Aburrimiento de una noche"_ alcanzaría algo, ya que dejé a libre a elección, eso incluía una continuación larga, de muchos capítulos, que elijan el final, que aporten ideas, inclusive si querían lemon y auto-conclusivo al mismo tiempo, pensaba brindarlo, era como decir...El regalo mas completo de la lista, aparte era una pareja crack que había alcanzado bastantes criticas favorables...Pero no triunfó.

-¿Y " _En un parque"_? ¡Tuvo que algún one-shot mio ganar!- Raito me miró con ojos de súplica.

-Un voto.

-¿Un mísero voto?- Kou parecía sorprendido.

-Seh.- Acoté.

-Entonces...¿Gané?- El mas responsable de la familia Sakamaki me miró, luego a Subaru, el cual correspondió tenso, para ambos retomar su mirada en mi.

-Felicitaciones.- Dije sin mas, mientras todos abrían sus bocas cayendo hasta el piso.

-Oh my goh'- Bromeó Kou.

-Bueno...Que aburrido, pero al menos Azusa quedó libre de un gran peligro.- Se llevó un cubo de azúcar a la boca.

-Y, KYAA, HAY LEMON!, cuando no mis hermositas lectoras queriendo rikura, pervertidas...

-¡Me va a doler el maldito trasero! ¡MIIIIIIGLIIIII!- Me gritó furioso el uke de _"De regalo, un Jazmín",_ mientras yo temblorosa pero a la vez riendo, esquivaba un fuerte golpe que podría quebrarme fácilmente el cráneo.

-¡Soy humana, cuidadito!

-¡TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSK!

-Vaya, vaya, Ore-sama se ha salvado...

Una vez que Ore-sama decidió que era suficiente y se retiró con grandeza, los demás, casi en fila india con cierta sorpresa, se fueron retirando, a excepción de Ruki y Reiji.

-¿Entonces?- Soltó el morocho con libro en mano, como esperando mas respuestas.

-8 a 9, por uno solo...Tuve temor de tener que aportar mi voto para desempatar...Nunca creí que Reiji y Subaru, triunfaran...Parecían una pareja un tanto olvidada.

-Ya veo...- El Mukami, miró silenciosamente al Sakamaki restante.

-Coordinemos entonces, cuando me toca actuar.

-Reiji, no tengo fechas exactas...- Mi tono se volvió mas severo. -Digamos que para un día antes de navidad estará, si no está un día antes, es que estuve demasiado ocupada, entonces, será en la primera semana de enero, calculo...

-Esa es mucha abertura de tiempo.- Reprochó.

-Te haré uke y te dejaré una abertura trasera mas grande, y no de tiempo, si no dejas de juzgarme.

-Cielos, eres una completa mal educada.

-Lo sé, debí de nacer hombre :c.

-...- Me miró incrédulo.

-Y así quedamos...Aunque...No termina aquí, nop, nop...¡PROPUESTA!

Ambos vampiros se me quedaron mirando.

-No, ustedes ya no cuentan, ahora mis lectoras, lindas lectoras deberán decirme sus fechas de cumpleaños.

-¿Que planeas?

-¡Que me digan sus cumpleaños!

-Sospechoso.- Admitió el Mukami.

-Bueno, les invitó un café y un té, yo un té con leche, ¿Les parece?

-Es de noche en tu país como para merendar.- Sus ojos magenta me reprocharon silenciosamente.

-Pffffff, amargado, no sé como haré para escribirte en la conti de mi One...Y bueno mis amores.- Miro al público. -Espero que estén alegres, y me digan sus fechitas, es importante también que estén pendientes de esta ala de decisiones, digamos que...Podría usarla a menudo para ideas locas. ¡Sayo!

* * *

 **RESULTADOS VOTACIONES:**

 **-Un parque:** 1 voto.

 **-Desire Mask:** 8 votos.

 **-De regalo, un Jazmín:** 9 votos.

 **Forma de comprobarlo:** Pueden revisar tranquilamente los reviews del capítulo anterior y contar ustedes mismas.

 **Cierre de votaciones:** 8 de Diciembre a las 00 hrs.

 **Consigna nueva:** Decirme las fechas de sus cumpleaños, si gustan para participar de algo...Rikistrikis.

 **Gracias por votar:** Ukyo Kitty697, katrinashinigami, , ElsaMarin, Lisa-Sakamaki, Yaoifanatic, Louisa, Diaboliklover, marygaby16, Crow-chan, china-sama, brenda1810018, Kattya Yuki Flores, Charlotte0123, Vampire White, Kuromi Seki y Yandere-chan, sus votos han sido de ayuda y han apoyado mi continuación para escribir, mas el saber que les ha agradado alguna de mis obras, su apoyo es valioso.

 **ACLARACIÓN:** Hay solo dos votos, en los cuales las usuarias no podían usar su cuenta y me hablaron en privado, hice una excepción, igual de todas formas, hubiera ganado _"De regalo, un Jazmín"_ , ya que cada una correspondió a cada fic puntero en la lista.

¡Espero verlas en la continuación del segundo capítulo y final de _"De regalo, un Jazmín"!_


	3. AVISO

**_Ferviente Aviso Especial:_**

Bueno!, que decir, que decir...

Esto es un rápido comunicado.

Las quiero, no me quemen...Mitad del one-shot está echo.

Se me fue internet.

El lemon me está costando, no sé como hacer avanzar a Reiji-san.

¿Reiji-san?

El final Me Enseñas a Amar, no está ni comenzado.

Seria negación a terminar el fic, pero prometo seguir intentando.

Bueno, eso mis damas pervertirijillas.

Sin mas, me despido hasta la próxima.

PD: Lo de las fechas de cumpleaños sigue en pie.

NO, no diré con que fin.

Sayo~

¡Y muchas gracias por su adorable paciencia!


	4. INTERVIEW

**ACLARACIÓN:** Idea surgida de mi máxima necesidad por expresar mis pensamientos, deducciones y detalles (Todo desde MI punto de vista) notados luego de ver el nuevo PV con el "nuevo juego" de Diabolik Lovers: Lost Eden. No queriendo hacer spam ya mas en mi perfil de Facebook y Twitter, he venido a instalar la temática en Fanfiction. Pueden abstenerse de leer si ya saben todo lo relatado, y simplemente dejarlo fluir como otra de mis tantas expresiones en solitario.

* * *

 **INTERVIEW**

Estaba la inexperta y sin licencia entrevistadora MigLi-Chan sentada con cara de pocos amigos. Frente a ella en altos asientos en donde facilmente podrian colgar los pies de todos, estaba todo el staff de Diabolik Lovers sentados frente a ella con caras de total consternación, con maquillaje y sus nuevos trajes puestos.

 _-Primero que todo, bienvenidos a la nueva y probablemente única, nueva e irrelevante sección de: Dialover Interview, el sector donde saborearás en primera persona los sentimientos de nuestros vampiros predilectos._

El público en vivo aplaudió como si no hubiese un mañana, claro, todas mujeres encendidas que querían golpear a los guardaespaldas personalizados de cada chico e ir i violárselos contra algún muro.

 _-Bien, hoy me levanté con mi típico ojo cerrado que tarda mas en abrirse que el otro, y revisé mi nuevo celular, en busca de unos mensajes de mi...Eso no importa.-_ Carraspeó nerviosa MigLi _. -En fin que, notificación salvaje en Facebook apareció...-_ Todo el público prestaba atención. _-Y una querida amiga la cual ha ayudado a la creación de mi fanfic "Me Enseñas a Amar?" recientemente finalizado y con la que comparto locuras otakus, me ha compartido en mi perfil un picante PV de lo que sería "un nuevo juego", sobre precisamente estos bellos caballeros que tenemos aquí. Ahora yo me pregunto...¿Como se sienten con todos estos abruptos cambios?_

Todos parecieron pensarlo poco a poco. La verdad, es que había mucho que procesar. En solo un video de dos minutos y algunos imprecisos segundos, el fandom de Diabolik Lovers ardió en un vuelco estrepitoso de dudas y planteos existenciales a nivel gamer otome.

 _-Yo no se donde se sitúa mi sombrero en mi nuevo Character Desing, digo...¿Puedo realmente interpretar el papel de Raito sin poseer mi amado gorro?-_ Parecía estar deprimido.

 _-Me pregunto sobre que te quejas, desde Dark Fate no hay rastros de Teddy, ahora tengo un Conejo y no se si deba hablar con el, siento que traiciono a mi amado peluche._

 _-Yo me quejaría mas sobre que tu nuevo vestuario parece shota uke de bailarina de danza clásica mas que por el peluche...-_ Susurró MigLi-Chan al borde del llanto, ya no sabía que entender.

 _-¿¡QUE DICES ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!?-_ Respondió el ofendido, queriendo abrazar algo, pero no sabía que.

 _-¿¡Alguien quiere por favor pensar en Ore-Sama!?, ¡No estoy desalineado!, ¡Parezco una persona normal y todo! ¿Mi corbata? ¿La botamanga de mi pantalón subida y la otra no? ¿Mi mirada altiva y prepotente?_

 _-Cierto, ahora pareces un pobre aniñado inocente...-_ Volvió a comentar la entrevistadora. _-Todos parecen mas pasivas..._

 _-Incluso yo, aunque conservo mi usual vestuario elegante, parezco mas niño, como de unos diecisiete años, mas o menos..._

 _-A mi onii-san le sienta bien el vestuario, ¿Verdad, Carla?_

 _-Oh, si, no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas, aunque...Mejor que esos vampiros estamos._

 _-Mmm, aunque, ¿Sabes, onii-san?, mi vestuario es..._ _Demasiado_ _, simple..._

 _-Vamos, que ¡ME HAN QUITADO TODOS MIS PRECIADOS, HERMOSOS Y COQUETOS ACCESORIOS! ¿Y ustedes, perros, se quejan de sus vestuarios?, ¡SOY UN IDOL, EXIJO QUE PRODUCCIÓN ME QUITE ESTE MALDITO BOLSO ROSA DE LAZO AMARILLO!_

 _-Ca-calma, Kou-san...Estamos en vivo.-_ La conductora acomodó su remera de Evanescence en muestra de frustración y nerviosismo _. -Shu, tu dinos...¿Que piensas sobre esto?_

 _-Mi cara parece de perdido, pero mientras continúe durmiendo, no importa._

 _-A azusa le sienta bien el vestuario.-_ Comentó Yuma intentando evadir esa molestia inexplicable que le daba el Sakamaki Mayor.

 _-Pero...Mis vendas...Mis vendas...No están...Solo una...Colgando...De mis manos..._

Todos esperaron un siglo más a que el pequeño termine su pobre queja.

 _-Ellas...Me personalizaban...Me vestían...A mi y a...Justin...Ellas...Decían que yo...Era un...Masoquista._

 _-¿Mi libro no era negro?-_ Sumó Ruki.

 _-Ciertamente, creo que si...-_ Se puso a dudar Shin.

 _-Ahora es azul, con una cerradura...Creo que dorada, ¿No?_

 _-¿Decidiste cambiar de lectura?-_ Preguntó MigLi perdida.

 _-No, simplemente la producción ha decidido brindarme nuevo material, y realmente me confunde, aparte, en algunas imagenes, tengo una sonrisa angelical, que en verdad me perturba._

 _-Cierto, he notado eso_ \- Suspiró la morocha tomando un vaso de sustancias dudosas. _-¿Y tú, Subaru-kun?, ¿Que piensas?_

 _-Tsk, nada, mi vestuario es el mismo, solo que invirtieron colores._

 _-No, Subaru, yo he notado algo que quizás no te has dedicado a observar con completa atención.-_ La entrevistadora lo miró seriamente.

 _-¿¡Ah!?_

 _-Tu pulsera de cordón negro y placa de bronce en la mano izquierda...Ya no existe._

 _-¿Ah? ¿¡Ah!? ¡¿COMO?!_

 _-Producción, contengan al pobre.-_ Ordenó cuando empezó a romper la silla en donde se situaba y un pedazo de hierro salió volando rajando la lente de la cámara que enfocaba a nuestra autora de fanfics.

 _-Bien, vamos a un corte ¡Y ya volvemos!_  
Una imagen de problemas técnicos apareció, pues el estudio estaba revolucionado con un ser sobrenatural que no dudaba en usar su fuerza para destruirlo todo.

 _-¡Y volvemos del corte!, esto es...Dialover Interview._ -Sonrió falsamente pues se le daba fatal sonreír, pero la TV era despiadada, y la imagen valía mucho. _-Bueno, yo creo que a Subaru le quedaba mejor el uniforme en negro..._

 _-Mi pose es cada vez mas de diva.-_ Aseguró el rubio idol _. -Y-yo...-_ Comenzó a lagrimear. _-¡Tengo el flequillo planchado! ¡Mi hermosa coleta!, ¡PRODUCCIÓN!_

 _-K-kou...Primero lidiamos con Subaru._ -Que ya no estaba en la sala. - _Ahora no podemos ir a otro corte y lidiar con tu trastorno de personalidad._

 _-Pero...Yo..._

 _-Nfuuu~, entiendo, o nos faltan accesorios o estamos como Kanato con su pose rara de danza clásica._

 _-RA-I-TO_

 _-No, que no se sume el yandere a esto...-_ Imploró la conductora al borde de un brote de nervios. _-Mejor, y al punto...¿Que opinan de Kino, el nuevo personaje que aparecerá en este "nuevo juego"?_

 _-¿Kino?-_ Preguntó el Tsukinami mayor. -Un príncipe vampiro que sin duda venceremos.

 _-Cierto, onii-san, aparte Carla a hablado en todo el video, ¡Tendremos gran protagonismo!_

 _-Te haremos la vida imposible, Sakamaki Ayato, al príncipe de los vampiros también e incluso al mismísimo Karl Heinz._

 _-¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-_ Rieron ambos Tsukinami mientras una cortina musical tenebrosa sonaba de fondo para ambientar la situación.

 _-¿No debería yo ser ese príncipe?-_ Intentó acomodarse los auriculares, pero notó que tenía un simple collar negro en vez de sus amados elementos de distracción. _-Esto es insólito, molesto..._

 _-¡Oh Dios no me había dado cuenta de eso!-_ Exclamó la única mujer presente que no era del público en vivo.

 _-Santo cielo, puede ser que esto me ayude a que por fin aprenda que es disciplina._

 _-Ahora que lo pienso, yo no poseo mi collar negro...-_ Ruki miró seriamente a Shu. _-Pero ese tampoco es el mío..._

 _-¡VOLVIENDO AL PUNTO!, alguien quiere quitarme mi protagonismo, ¡Y ese Kino no logrará vencer al magnífico Ore-Sama!_

 _-Estuve haciendo hipótesis, y ese tal Kino-san, se parece mucho a nuestro tio Richter..._

 _-Siempre tan perspicaz, Reiji...-_ El Tsukinami de cabellos largos burló.

 _-Para mi se parece a ti y a Azusa...-_ Sostuvo el micrófono y sus ojos de fujoshi se iluminaron _. -¿Azusa no será doncel y han tenido un hijo, verdad? ¡Un nuevo shipp! ¿Mpreg?, ¡Oh Dios mio santo cielo!, ¡ReijixAzusa cannon! ¿Yaoi en un harem reverso, en un juego otome?_

 _-¡Frena un poco, mujer!-_ Exclamo el adicto al azúcar.

 _-Yo...Soy...Hombre,...no puedo._

 _-Bueno, yendo en serio, me puse a pensar que como aparecen ambos, Karl y Kino en mismo plano "Prince of Vampire", podrían ser la misma persona, rejuvenecimiento, magia, pasado, llámenlo como quieran, pero es una opción, o, bueno...Es otro salido de la nada que viene a discordiar para ser Adan, otro experimento, o puede ser hermano de alguno de ustedes._

 _-¿¡HERMANO!?-_ Exclamaron los Sakamaki y Mukami.

 _-Aunque esos ojos rojos, yo diría que ustedes,_ -Señaló a todos los del clan híbrido. _-No se preocupen..._

Todos quedaron en absoluto silencio, y entonces las luces fueron difuminándose.

 _-Bueno, he aquí el final de esta interview._ -Kanato estaba arrancándose el cabello, y Kou insultaba por lo bajo, casi oyéndose sus improperios por todo el estudio mientras repiqueteaba el pie contra el asiento de brazos cruzados. Shu estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para no hablar y mantener una expresión de digna seriedad. El resto, tenso, solo tenían quejas para expresar. _-Por mi parte, opino que todos se siguen viendo hermosos...- "Excepto Kanato y Shin", pensó para sus adentros. -Pero algunos perdieron la escencia, si bien el nuevo uniforme está bastante mono, debo hacer notar como periodista sin licencia, que todos ahora comparten el mismo, y no sé porque..._

 _-¿¡No me digas que compartiremos la misma academia, universidad o lo que fuese!?_ \- Kanato iba a quemar todo en un segundo y guardar las cenizas de todos en un frasquito.

 _-Por otro lado...-_ Ignoró el comentario del shota no tan shota sin su peluche. _-Va a haber nuevo versus, y un juego para poder hablar con los chicos y...Quitarles un poco de ropa, según lo que vi.-_ Sonrió complacida. _-Pero en fin, ¿Cual sera la solucion a esto? ¿Porque anunciar nuevo juego si aun no salio Lunatic Parade? ¿Puede ser esto solo un Spinn-Off o CD Drama?, de ser así, Rejet es diabólico y quiere ver el mundo arder. Primero eran seis, sumaron cuatro, luego dos que ayudaron a la historia, no parecían relleno -_ Refiriéndose a los Tsukinami. _-Pero este último, uno solo...Parece muy, o relleno, o antagonista que va a dar muchas soluciones._

Todos se quedaron escuchando atentos.

 _-De todas formas, hay que pensar en cosas mas serias, en la ruta de Dark Fate de Shu se descubre que su nombre es Ririe, Karl usa el seudónimo de Tougo Sakamaki, lo que nos lleva a pensar que los Sakamaki son Heinz, Ririe Heinz, entonces...¿El nombre verdadero del resto? ¿Los verdaderos nombres y apellidos de los huérfanos Mukami?, Sakamaki, Mukami, Tsukinami, Ami, clanes...¿Pero verdaderos apellidos y nombres de TODOS?, si, esto es muuy polémico y por eso...¡No te pierdas mas especiales con nuevas conspiraciones!_

Cambio y fuera, fin del programa.

* * *

Bueno niñas, quise expresar lo que sentía respecto al nuevo PV, busquen en páginas de Facebook los nuevos diseños, o en Youtube el video de Lost Eden, si no he subido las fotos a Twitter, que esta el link en mi perfil en fanfiction o busquenme como arroba (Osea el símbolo de arroba) _**MalditoQwerty**_.

La verdad, esto es un salseo tremendo que catapulta a Rejet con fama y seguro ventas a montones cien por ciento aseguradas, con miles y miles y mas dudas al respecto.

Respecto a Kino, también dicen que es hijo perdido del rey de los demonios, osea hermano de Cordelia...Su seiyuu será Tomoaki Maeno, interprete de papeles como:

Yukina Kou en Sekaiichi Hatsukoi , Camus en Uta no Pince Sama (Harem que no vi y creo que nunca veré), Son Hak en Akatsuki no Yona (Otro que no vi y no me llama la atención por ahora), Naoya Teshigawara en Another, Natsume Asahina en Brothers Conflict, ¡DECIM EN DEATH PARADE! jajaja, estuvo en Ga-rei zero, Naruto, Shigoku Shoujo, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, entre otros, como Kurose en el CD Drama de 10 Count (Manga Yaoi, el es el seme) y en videojuegos como mi amadisimo Street Fighter X Tekken.

Yo nombro los que conozco...Así que no se, tiene un buen seiyuu si recuerdo la voz de Decim, es fuerte, asi que dudo que sea de personalidad sumisa mas teniendo el titulo que tiene y esa expresión alegre (Hay que tener cuidado con los de expresión alegre, ya vimos a Kou y su personalidad ciclotímica en Dark Fate).

Punto aparte, para mi claramente irrelevante porque no me interesa el personaje en cuestión...¿Yui tendrá su nuevo uniforme en rojo y negro? ¿Como será?

Quiero sus opiniones, ¿Que teorías tienen ustedes?

 **De paso informo que sigo sin olvidar que debo la conti del One-shot, y los extras de** _ **Me Enseñas a Amar**_ **, aunque ya les di el tan ansiado pero triste fin con el ultimo capítulo del fanfic. Y, que el juego sorpresa con sus fechas de cumpleaños sigue en pie.**

Besasos.


	5. INFORMATIVO

—¡Hola!— Hace una reverencia con su sombrero, luego guiña un ojo. —Bienvenidos al informativo de la tarde, o la hora en la que lean esto...

—O la hora que sea en su país.— Ajustó sus lentes. —Probalemente, todas en su mayoría latinoamericanas.

—¡O de España!— Sonrió eufórico.

—Lo dudo...— Miro a su hermano menor.

—Hoy estaremos solo nosotros dos, Reiji y yo, pues resumiremos brevemente el porqué de este informativo.

—Informativo de una sola noticia, cabe aclarar.

—Bueno, si el Megane deja de interrumpir...les cuento que, ¡Tenemos nuevas noticias!

—Eso ya lo saben...¿Por algo estamos informando, cierto?, porque hay algo nuevo que contar.— Suspiró frustrado.

—Bueno, am, mis Bitch-chan's entienden lo que quise decir.

—O tal vez no. Dejemos de alargar esto, antes de que venga Ayato a querer acaparar el estudio a lo Ore-Sama.

—O Kou, el Neko-chan...

—En fin,— Cortó —va a haber continuación.

—¿De que, Reiji-chan?

—Un existoso fanfic.— Evitó reírse de su sarcasmo ante la atenta mirada de la autora.

—¿El One-Shot que debe MigLi-Chan hace tanto tiempo?— La escritora amateur intento silenciarlo a señas del otro lado de la cámara.

—No, aunque está en proceso.

—¿"El retorno de una Daga"?

—No.

—Ammm...

—El principal, Me Enseñas a Amar.

—¡Wow, wow, wow!— Se oyen aplausos, Raito da saltitos de emoción. Reiji toma aire y mira seriamente a la cámara.

—Un capítulo extenso nos espera, con el consistente final que llevara la resolución a toda la historia. Se intentará conservar la coherencia y frescura de siempre, quizá el largo texto se divida en dos...

—Y...¿podrían haber algunos spoilers?

—Creo que el final es obvio, más que nada porque el anterior capítulo ya fue un final en sí.

—Oh, ya veo...

—Pero junto con esta noticia, después de tanto tiempo, voy a develar algo importante...

—Dime, dime, ¡Dime,!, ¡Dnos!

—Va a haber un extra.

—¡Wow! ¿Oyeron eso, Bitches?

—Mas respeto ante la cámara y nuestras fans de raza inferior, Raito.— Carraspeó con una mirada de sentencia para luego volver a dirigirse a la cámara. — Así que, para las fiestas, tendrían el final, y más adelante el extra, donde veremos que pasó en aquella Navidad entre Shu y Ayato, MigLi, no murió.

—¡Con nuestras ansiadas escenas explícitas!

Todos los actores contratados que simulan al público comienzan a aplaudir con euforia. Se cierra el telon.

Fin del informativo.


End file.
